


Accidental Dad

by clarkjoekent



Series: Shikaku Adopts Kakashi AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Family Feels, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Mentions of Sakumo, Shikaku is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Newly appointed Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara makes a life changing decision while spending a few minutes catering to the whims of a bored old man - instead of doing his own paperwork like he had originally wanted to do.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikaku
Series: Shikaku Adopts Kakashi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126235
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Accidental Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about Shikaku adopting Kakashi after Sakumo died, which would put an end to kids living on their own in Konoha before Naruto was born. This kinda ties into another AU I have were Sakumo was killed by Danzo and Hiruzen covered it up. Anyways I aged Shikaku up by 2 years so he's 12 years older than Kakashi and Kakashi is like Kishi's version of what a 5 your old would be like. 
> 
> It was also supposed to be a one shot but :/

“Shikaku?” Hiruzen’s tobacco rough voice shouted at the teen from across the hall, causing him to flinch. 

Shikaku rolled his eyes and set down the very important paperwork he was tasked to complete today and then left this office to cater to the whims of the old man. 

“What is this?” Hiruzen was holding some forms, looking confused and aggravated. That makes two of them. 

The young Nara took the forms, scanning over them quickly and then passed them back. “It’s the new adoption and marriage forms. It’s supposed to add benefits and access to health insurance.” 

“Why is that so important?” 

“It just eliminates the time we spend on filling them out and the time it takes our clerks to file them when finished. So they can do other things. You asked us all to come up with ways to speed through paperwork, I guess this is one of them.” Shikaku shrugged. It seemed to have Shibi’s hand all over it. They work in the clerk's office every day. 

“Easier huh?” The old man rested back into his chair and sighed. After stroking his beard and thinking he sat up straight and rifled through some papers in his desk. “Let’s see if it’s quicker.” 

Shikaku knew this was just a way to distract the old man from his work. Not that he really cared. He just had his own work to do and he’d rather not be dragged into this mess. 

The new forms were given back to Shikaku and the old ones were in front of the Hokage. 

“I’ll fill out the old marriage form and you fill out the newer form. If the new one is faster to fill out we will change.” 

It said adoption on the top of the Nara’s pages. “Are you throwing them out when we finish?” 

“Of course. I’m already married to Biwako, no need to go through it again.” The old man huffed. Shikaku sighed and began to fill out his forms. When it came to the line for the child he was adopting his mind flashed to five year old Kakashi. 

He finished his forms faster than the Hokage and waited until he was done. 

“Well, I guess you’re right. New forms it is then.” Hiruzen took both forms and threw them in the trash can next to his desk. “Have you finished the paperwork for the council?” 

“No, you interrupted me.” The Nara turned and waved the old man off. “It’ll be done in an hour.” 

Shikaku could hear chuckling from the Hokage’s office as he walked back to his own office. 

Unfortunately, Inoichi was sitting at his desk playing with a rubber band, blocking Shikaku further from his work.

“Jonin Commander Shikaku, I need the paperwork to expand the Torture and Interrogation department.” The Yamanaka stood up and bowed to the Nara, a smirk on his face. 

“Fuck off.” Shikaku shooed the blonde away from the desk chair and then took his seat. 

“Really though, nice office. I don’t think I ever came in here when your father was the Commander.” Inoichi glanced around the room still in awe. 

“It was a cluttered mess. I just fixed it up so don’t touch anything.” The Nara opened his desk drawer and retrieved the paperwork Inoichi needed. “They are copies so you can keep them in your files.” 

“Thanks Boss.” Inoichi winked and left the office giggling.

“Idiot.” Shikaku scanned back over the papers he had to finish, his mind solely on the task at hand. 

* * *

“Here’s your mail!” Tsume waved a few letters in Shikaku’s face right as he entered the village. 

“You could’ve just put them on my desk.” The Nara took the letters, barely reading through who sent them. 

“You asked me to collect your mail while you were on the mission so I did. You need to be more specific, Boss.” 

“Enough. You’re worse than Inoichi and Choza.” Shikaku mumbled. He’s been the Commander for a few months now and they won’t stop digging it in. If given a choice he would’ve said no, but the old man didn’t give him one. 

“Look I was going to ask you about maybe helping me out?” Tsume walked alongside the exhausted Nara, keeping the pace even though she towered over him. 

“I talked to Lord Hokage about opening a division for you and your dogs. I haven’t had time to write the paper work up yet.” Shikaku rounded the corner and stopped in front of his house. 

“Really? Thanks! I didn’t know you started it yet. I’ll leave you alone then.” The Inuzuka lingered as if she wanted to say something else and then chose not to. Instead she patted him on the head like she does her dogs and then left him to fume. 

He entered his large void of a house and plopped on the pillows he had set up in the main room until he got the time to buy a couch. He was exhausted at the thought of having to get up and do things around the house. The nagging thought that he could’ve just stayed at his parent’s house kept popping up but it’s just as empty without them. 

Shikaku abandoned the main house and the feelings he held, and yet, they keep finding their way back. 

Sitting up, he decided to distract himself with his mail. A bill, a notice from the new and improved Chunin office, Inoichi’s invite to his monthly InoShikaCho dinner - which Shikaku always tries to avoid - adoption notice, another bill, and his new paycheck. 

Shikaku frowned and flipped back to the neon orange letter. 

_ “Dear Nara Shikaku,  _

_ I am pleased to inform you that the papers you filed have officially gone through! We will send you the benefits list and your ward within the week!  _

_ Thank you for your kindness! _

_ Konoha Orphan Committee _

Shikaku scammed the page over and over, trying to see if there was anything invalid. The Hokage threw the forms out, how did they process? The Nara felt his throat tighten, he could feel a panic attack come on. It’s not that he didn’t want kids, his life wasn’t anywhere close to together. 

He was also only seventeen, kids shouldn’t raise kids. How did that not come up in the adoption meeting? 

There was a sharp rap on his door, scaring the Nara further. Quickly he looked at the date on the mail and groaned. It was sent out a week ago. 

Shikaku stood up and opened his door. Standing at the doorstep was a disgruntled five year old Kakashi and an over eager woman. 

“Nara-sama! I’m Ume, little Kakashi’s caseworker. I was quite surprised to hear that you wanted to adopt at your age but seeing as how close you two are, it was approved immediately.” She looked nervous, Shikaku could only imagine how he looked. 

“Uh, thanks.” Shikaku didn’t know what to say. He was close to Sakumo, as a student, but after his death and the death of his own parents, he hasn’t seen much of the small Hatake.

“Everything is filled out so there’s nothing else for you to do except the obvious.” Ume smiled and lightly pushed the child close to him. Kakashi glared at Shikaku and then walked into the house with a sigh. 

Ume bowed and then walked away, leaving Shikaku alone with the kid he didn’t mean to adopt. 

“There’s no furniture.” Kakashi crossed his arms, boring holes in Shikaku’s head. 

“I just moved in. Sorry kid.” Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck, not really knowing what to do or say. 

“I don’t need anyone to adopt me, I could’ve survived on my own.” Kakashi grumbled, his eyes now scanning the front room. The child padded into the kitchen and made another unhappy sound. “No stove or oven? I’m not eating take out every night.” 

Shikaku snorted. The kid sounded like an old man. “I’m getting one delivered tomorrow. We can have take-out tonight though.” Shikaku didn’t want to cook regardless. He followed Kakashi’s path to the kitchen and stopped after he noticed the lack of bags Kakashi had. “Where’s your stuff?” 

“They sealed my house shut in a pending investigation. This is all I have.” Kakashi pointed to the small bag on his back. 

“Pending investigation.” 

“Funny business.” Kakashi shrugged the bag off and let it fall to the ground with a low thud. “They said he was coerced.” 

Shikaku frowned, not liking the fact Kakashi was so blasé over his father’s death. He also never heard anything else about Sakumo’s demise being anything other than suicide. Still he could see if the Hokage would let the kid get his stuff. “Let’s swing by the Hokage Tower real quick and then we can get food.” 

Kakashi grumbled something but followed Shikaku out of the house towards the first destination. They didn’t speak much, the Nara did notice that people were glaring at the child at his side. Not that he understood why. Kakashi can be callous at times but the whole village? 

Shikaku knocked on the Hokage’s office door and waited until he heard a muffled, “Enter.” 

“Sit out here on the bench. I’ll be quick.” The Nara lifted the kid up so he could sit on the bench and then entered the office, closing the door behind him. 

“Shikaku, good to see you have returned from your mission in one piece.” The Hokage was puffing on his pipe, like usual. 

“Sir, I think you made an error.” Shikaku didn’t know who else to blame. “The papers I filled out were processed and filled.” 

Hiruzen stopped smoking and furrowed his brows. “You saw me throw them away.” 

“Yes, but now I have Kakashi as my legal adopted child.” Shikaku tried to stay calm. 

The Hokage’s assistant made a strangled sound from across the room. “I thought those forms were accidentally knocked off. I put them in the pile and Shibi took them away to the clerk's office.” 

“Mystery solved.” Hiruzen placed his pipe down and tapped on his desk in irritation. “Did you want to undo it?” 

“It could take up to a year.” The assistant looked like he was going to cry. 

Shikaku stood still, weighing his options. He was young, busy most of the time, and Kakashi is more than capable of caring for himself. However, if he takes the adoption back, undoing all the paperwork, it could hurt the kid. 

Then again Kakashi did say he didn’t have to.

Sakumo would be disappointed. 

“No, I’ll keep it valid. He’s five, he needs someone there for him. Could you let us in the Hatake main house so he could get his things?” Shikaku made the final decision before he could get anxious and change it. 

“I’ll get Ibiki to meet you there tomorrow morning.” Hiruzen gave Shikaku an odd look and then dismissed him. 

The Nara opened the door to see Kakashi standing in front of him. 

“Tomorrow morning you can get your stuff.” Shikaku panicked, thinking the kid heard everything. Kakashi squinted at him and then put a hand over his stomach. 

“Good, can we eat? I'm starving.” Kakashi turned on his heels and walked away, forcing Shikaku to run and catch up. More silence settled between them although this time it felt tense. 

They went into a barbecue spot often frequented by Shikaku’s teammates and got a nice booth away from the noise. Kakashi needed help getting into the booth seat but he swatted Shikaku’s hands away. 

“I got it.” 

“Okay.” The Nara sat in his own seat, watching the kid struggle. It took a minute before Kakashi gave up and looked at Shikaku. 

“There’s no gaps in the seat so I can’t pull myself up.” Kakashi offered an excuse as Shikaku placed him in the seat. 

“It’s fine to ask for help you know.” Shikaku sat back down, trying to get the kid to warm up to him. 

“I’m a Genin. I shouldn’t need help.” 

“You make it sound like you’re the Hokage. Even he asks for help.” Shikaku reasoned with the angry child. His own experiences in helping the Hokage 

Before Kakashi could say anything Choza and Inoichi spotted Shikaku from across the restaurant. 

“Hey! We tried your house, we assumed you fell asleep.” Inoichi ignored Shikaku’s panicked look and sat down next to Kakashi. That earned him a quick smack against the arm by the little Hatake. 

“Don’t sit on me!” Kakashi hit Inoichi again. 

“Hey, brat what are you doing here?” The blonde ruffled Kakashi’s hair, enraging him. 

“I was going to eat dinner but now I just want to go home.” 

Inoichi gave Shikaku a look, then traded places. Still locking Kakashi in, Shikaku tried to calm the kid down. “You need to eat Kakashi.” 

“Just because you accidentally adopted me, it doesn’t make you my father.” Kakashi wiggled as close as he could to the wall away from the Nara and looked down at his lap. 

Shikaku blinked, his heart sunk. Kakashi had heard. “It might’ve been an accident but my intentions were true. Why else would I put your name down?” 

“Guilt.” 

Inoichi and Choza were frozen in stunned silence. 

“Not guilt. You shouldn’t be living in a foster home when I can take care of you.” 

“I was living on the streets. They didn’t even know I was up for adoption until you filled the forms out. It took ANBU a week to find me.” Kakashi refused to look up. 

Shikaku didn’t know what else to say. He was disappointed in Konoha and in himself, for not looking in on him sooner. The waitress came to their table and Choza ordered for them all. Inoichi was still staring at the Nara. 

The food was soon delivered to the still tense table. Shikaku added meat to the grill and eggplant, knowing it was Kakashi’s favorite. All the kid did was push the plate away and fold himself up in his corner. 

“Kakashi, please? I can’t make you anything when we get home.” The Nara put an arm around the kid and slid the plate back. He was promptly shrugged off and the plate was pushed away again. 

The Nara didn’t feel like eating either. “We are going home. Sorry to leave you guys.” 

“It’s okay. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Choza smiled, his face dripped with sympathy. Inoichi on the other hand looked pissed. Shikaku couldn’t handle the amount of people that were mad at him. He picked up Kakashi and held him until they got outside and Kakashi hit him in the face. 

“I can walk.” 

Shikaku set him down and let Kakashi lead the way back home. As soon as they made it inside the home Kakashi grabbed his bag and attempted to leave. 

“No.” Shikaku stood in the kid’s way, refusing to budge. “You are not living on the streets.” 

“I don’t want to be here.” Kakashi’s voice cracked, tears were spilling out and running down his cheeks.

The Nara squatted down so he would be at eye level. “I’m sorry that you feel that way. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?” He was good at negotiating with terrifying shinobi. It didn’t seem all that different with a scared and angry child. 

Kakashi sniffled, clenching and unclenching his fists like he was ready to fight. The kid shook his head. “No, I wanna go.” He sounded heart broken. 

“Kakashi, I need you to understand that I will not let you sleep outside. So you can stay here in the house and I’ll go stay at Inoichi’s.” Shikaku was hoping the blonde wasn’t as pissed off as he thought. Choza might’ve been a better place. 

“Okay.” Kakashi nodded. 

“Can I show you around the house first?” 

“No.” 

“Okay.” Shikaku stood up and put his shoes back on. Kakashi picked his bag up and walked away. Some exploring might help his mood. There were two rooms towards the back of the house but only Shikaku’s room had a bed. Hopefully Kakashi chooses that room instead of sleeping on the ground. “I’ll be back in the morning and then we can talk.” 

Kakashi looked up at Shikaku, his eyes red from crying. Shikaku was worried the he was going to bolt as soon as he left so the Nara added, “Please stay until I come by in the morning. Please.” 

“I will.” Kakashi whispered and then disappeared around the corner, out of Shikaku’s sight. He left the home pissed off at himself. He didn’t want to leave him alone in that house but he definitely didn’t want to let him wander the streets of Konoha. He was safer in the Nara compound. 

Luckily he ran into his two teammates on his walk to the Yamanaka’s house. 

“What happened?” Choza pointed to Shikaku’s face, which was probably still red from the punch he took. 

“Kakashi is upset, I didn’t know what to do so I just let him stay there by himself.” The Nara sighed. “I’m sorry he hit you.” 

“It’s fine.” Inoichi responded curtly. 

“Knock it off. He’s pissed because you didn’t tell us about Kakashi as soon as it happened.” Choza shoved the blonde. 

“You tell people when something life changing happens.” Inoichi grumbled. “Plus it’s Sensei’s kid. It hurts that no one cared.” Inoichi grumbled. “I didn’t think people would just abandon him.” 

The faces of angry and annoyed shinobi danced in Shikaku’s mind. They were pissed off that the kid existed, as a reminder of Sakumo - the man they let down. 

Shikaku removed his hair tie to run his hand through his hair, attempting to settle the tension headache his ponytail was causing. “We failed him. I’m failing him now.” He sighed and let his hand fall to his side. 

Choza hummed and then placed a warm hand on Shikaku’s shoulder. “Remember when Kakashi would throw a tantrum and Sensei would ask us to take him in?” 

“Like the Ninken fiasco?” Inoichi raised a brow then shuddered. Sakumo had refused to let three year old Kakashi sign on the Ninken contract until he was a genin. The screaming fury that little body unleashed still echoed in the team’s skulls. 

“Yeah, like that one. Maybe this is all you can do. Sakumo knew his son needed time. I doubt that he will be alone and doggless when you return.” Choza nodded and offered a smile. 

“I still don’t like it.” Shikaku shook his head. There was nothing he could do. “Inoichi, I told him I’d be at your place.” 

“It’s been awhile since we had a team sleepover!” The blonde smiled and wrapped an arm around both Choza and Shikaku’s necks. 

“Team?” Choza snorted. 

“Yeah, Choza. Team.” Inoichi dragged his friends into his house, they didn’t bother putting up a fight. 

* * *

Shikaku woke up starving. His stomach was so loud it woke the rest of his team up. 

“Did you eat anything?” Inoichi groaned, covering his head in a pillow.

“No, I won’t eat until Kakashi does. It’s not fair.” Another loud grumble erupted nearly bringing the Nara to his knees. “I’ll pick something up on the way home.” Shikaku grabbed his jonin jacket and then his shoes.

“Good luck!” Choza yawned, collapsing back on the massive bed Inoichi let them sleep on. 

Shikaku would’ve run home if it wasn’t for the hunger pain. He didn’t get a chance to eat at all on the way home from his mission. Part of him hoped Kakashi wasn’t in the same boat. 

Shikaku stopped in front of a bakery and thought about what Kakashi was doing yesterday. The Nara remembered the way the kid’s stomach growled at the Hokage Tower. “Fuck.” Shikaku panicked and ran into the bakery to grab a few muffins. Then he booked it to the Nara compound, adrenaline overpowering his hunger. 

He opened the door, put the food on the counter, and investigated the house for Kakashi. 

Shikaku went straight to his own room hoping he was sleeping in a bed and smiled. Kakashi was curled up on his bed surrounded by most of his pack. Pakkun was missing but the pug could be outside sleeping in the sun. Shikaku took a step closer only to get his heel bitten at. 

Pakkun was staring up at the Nara, his teeth barred. “Mutt.” 

“Pakkun.” Shikaku held back tears, his stomach and now his foot was in pain. 

“Let’s take a walk.” Pakkun released Shikaku and walked away. The Nara followed Pakkun until they were outside on the back porch, far away from Kakashi’s ears. “He told me you adopted him by accident?” The pug sat back, scratching his ear with his back paw. All the venom slipped from the dog, putting Shikaku at ease. The Nara sat down next to the pug and put his head in his hands.

“The Hokage wanted to see if filling out the new forms were faster. He slid me the adoption forms and I had to put a name down. He was the only kid I could think of.” Shikaku was getting frustrated at having to constantly relay the same story. “The intention was there but I thought he was fine. I didn’t know he was sleeping outside.” 

“Not in the streets exactly, just in the backyard of his family home. ANBU would laugh at him or push him around. Eventually we attacked but then Bisuke got hurt. Gai tried to help but Kakashi refused. You made it to where he legally had no choice.” Pakkun sounded amused. 

“Kakashi said it took ANBU a week to find him.” Shikaku still struggled at the thought of them just ignoring the kid. 

“They took their time to get him. They knew exactly where he was.” Pakkun sounded sad.

Shikaku sighed. “Look if he’s unhappy I won’t force him to stay. I can get the Hokage to open the Hatake house up and then Kakashi can live there.” He just had to be safe. 

“He’s happy here. He told us last night he had no intention of leaving. He’s just upset that it wasn’t fully intentional. He’ll get over that eventually.” Pakkun stretched and then rested his head on Shikaku’s knee. The moment was interrupted by the sound of the Nara’s stomach. 

“I need to wake him up so he can eat.” Shikaku groaned, leaving the laughing pug outside. He limped back into his room and gently nudged the sleeping child awake. 

Kakashi turned over and yawned, his face unmasked, dog teeth on full display. He looked up at Shikaku then scowled. “Hello.” 

“You need to eat.” Shikaku smiled. He ignored the tone Kakashi threw at him, now knowing that the little Hatake won’t leave. 

“We don’t have anything to cook with.” 

“I bought muffins for now. The stove will be here today and I can cook you a nice dinner.” The Nara helped Kakashi down off the bed. 

“Can you even cook?” 

“I can. I don’t usually have the time but if it’s for more than just me I will make the effort.” 

“You better. I’m not eating trash every day.” Kakashi rubbed his eyes and then frowned. “You have a bruise on your face. Did I do it?” 

Shikaku hadn’t noticed any other pains, his stomach and heel were still throbbing. “I probably did it in my sleep.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes but accepted the excuse until they were at the kitchen table, finally eating. 

“These are good.” Kakashi took a blueberry one from the bag and shoved half of it in the mouth. When he swallowed the muffin down he brought the bruise up again. “I’ll stay and accept you as my adopted guardian but if you lie to me I’ll run away.” 

“Lie?” Shikaku was on his third muffin, enjoying the feeling of being full of delicious food. 

“Your face, I punched you and now you have a bruise. Why lie when I can see right through you.” Kakashi took another bite. He sounded like a thirty year old. Shikaku wanted to know who his teacher was, then again, Sakumo always talked to Kakashi like an actual adult instead of the kid he really is. 

“I’m sorry. I will lie to you again because admitting to you that I won’t, is inherently a lie.”

“You got me.” Kakashi’s lips turned up into the slightest smile and Shikaku nearly cried. 

After they ate Kakashi got up from the table to get dressed. They had to go visit the Hatake home. Shikaku looked at the clock and then at Pakkun, who meandered back in the house. 

“The stove is supposed to come. Can you or the other ninken come get me when it does?” Shikaku didn’t want the machine sitting on the front step for long. 

“Sure thing Boss.” The pug wandered away, passing Kakashi on his way back to the bed. 

“We should get more furniture.” 

“One thing at a time huh?” Shikaku smiled down at the kid who just rolled his eyes. 

* * *

“You have 30 minutes.” Ibiki motioned towards the open door. There were a few ANBU inside the home, blocking off the room Shikaku could only assume was Sakumo’s last resting place. 

“I need your help.” Kakashi sounded quiet, barely above a whisper, his eyes fixed on the closed and guarded doors. 

“Sure.” Shikaku swallowed down his grief and lifted the kid up, carrying him to where they needed to go - Kakashi’s bedroom. 

It was a large bare room. Not many toys out in the open or posters on the walls. Shikaku set Kakashi down and then began collecting the kid’s clothes. Kakashi was grabbing books and scrolls. They hurried and sealed away items in scrolls, to make it easier to carry. 

Shikaku couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. 

“Shikaku, can I speak with you?” Ibiki walked into the room, scaring both occupants. 

“Sure. Kakashi, you have the rest?” Shikaku asked Kakashi who nodded, he was pale. The Nara should’ve come to the house by himself. 

Ibiki and Shikaku walked out of the house, far away from Kakashi’s ears. “Danzo is being investigated for the death of Sakumo.” Ibiki hit him with news that he wasn’t prepared for. 

“Really? It was a murder?” 

“According to the investigation reports and the autopsy.” Ibiki sighed. “Regardless of the outcome Lord Hokage refuses to allow Sakumo in the shinobi cemetery.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Inoichi is the one in charge of interrogating Danzo. I’m sure you have the clearance now to ask him about it.” Ibiki didn’t offer a single facial expression. Shikaku still couldn’t understand why Sakumo couldn’t be buried in the man cemetery. 

“Why can’t he be buried in the main cemetery?” Kakashi had his backpack on, looking up at Shikaku and Ibiki. 

“I don’t know and neither does Ibiki. I’ll figure it out.” Shikaku had an inkling that it was because Hiruzen himself is involved or that he doesn't want to look like a fool having his main advisor being the killer. Either way it’s hurting Kakashi and it needs to be addressed and fixed. 

Kakashi just nodded, believing Shikaku and they walked back home in silence. The stove arrived so Shikaku spent the day installing it and testing it out. He made Pakkun run to the Hokage to tell him he had to take a day off. 

Hiruzen sent him a scroll back explaining that since he was a new parent he got a week off. 

“Just a week?” 

“I guess it changes if it's a biological thing?” Shikaku rolled his eyes. “Actually I think it's a week for the father and the mother just gets to choose between retirement or until medical clears them.” He recalled his own mother complaining about the leave they got. It’s why he’s the only child. 

“Lame.” Kakashi was seated on Shikaku’s lap, both now resting from unpacking and cleaning. After the stove was set up they managed to wander around the village and find some furniture they both agreed on. The only one they actually took home was a bed for Kakashi. 

He chose the room across from Shikaku and carefully put his clothes and personal items away while Shikaku was reading the instructions the oven came with. 

That night Shikaku made grilled fish and eggplant which Kakashi ate with a smile on his face. 

The Nara and his new ward spent the whole week bonding and making the empty home livable for the two of them. It included hanging pictures and letting each of the Ninken rub their furry bodies on every piece of new furniture. 

On the last day before Shikaku had to go back to work, Kakashi approached him outside while he was playing shogi. 

“Pakkun and the others want to know if they can have their own room.” 

“That’s fine.” Shikaku sat straight up and looked at Kakashi. “You already have your headband right?” 

“Yeah why?” Kakashi sat down next to Shikaku and Pakkun. 

“I talked it over with the principal and I think you should go back to school, you’re a little too young to not be in class.”

“Why? I already know everything.” Kakashi pouted. 

“I’m talking about having friends, Kakashi. You need to talk to people and build bonds. It’s just as important as the book work.” Shikaku didn’t want him sitting at home with nothing to do while he was at work. It would be boring and not nearly as stimulating. 

Kakashi eyed him and then sighed. “Fine. I guess I can try. I already have one friend I think.” 

“Good you start back up tomorrow.” Shikaku pulled Kakashi onto his lap - the kid was now comfortable with being held much to the Nara’s delight - and into a hug. “Who is your friend now?” 

“Gai. He keeps screaming at me about being rivals but I don’t think he understands what rivals mean.” Kakashi completed the hug, resting his head on Shikaku’s chest. 

“Well, from what I hear you two are friends. Inoichi and I were like that. I guess still are. Choza usually has to seperate us when we get too much.” 

“I remember the time Inoichi put that cat on your head and you beat him up.” Kakashi was giggling. “Dad had to get you two apart because Choza was on a mission.” 

“Yeah, I won that battle though. Hands down.” Shikaku lifted Kakashi up and set him on his feet. The sun had long set and they both had to get enough sleep to survive the new routine. 

“I don’t know. You had that broken nose.” Kakashi snickered. 

“Yeah and I got a chunk of his hair.” 

“But a broken nose is worse.” 

“No, not to Inoichi.” Shikaku followed Kakashi to his room, helping the kid in his bed. 

“I guess. I would be angrier over the nose though.” Kakashi took his mask off and placed it on the side table. “Mostly because I use my nose a lot.” 

“Having Hatake and Inuzuka Clan genes can do that.” 

“Lucky me.” Kakashi snorted and yawned again. “Is it strange that I can’t wait to go back to school? I kinda miss Gai in my face all the time.” 

“No kid, I used to look forward to school just because I could see Choza and Inoichi more.” Shikaku smiled at the memories of his team climbing trees or throwing balls of paper at Fugaku or Hiashi three desks down. 

It always elicited a laugh from Hizashi and Mikoto.

Kakashi was fast asleep for the first time not needing a book to read to fall asleep. Shikaku chuckled softly and left the room, happy that Kakashi was willing to go to class again without a fight. 

That all faded the next day when Kakashi decided to throw a fit. 

“I want to wear my headband.” 

“Then wear it.” 

“But then people will think I failed.” 

“No one will care that much.” 

“I’ll just stay home.” Kakashi huffed and threw his whole body onto the couch face first. 

Shikaku tried not to laugh at the temper tantrum Kakashi was having. The kid was actually acting like his age and it settled a few worries the Nara had at Kakashi’s development. Inoichi made a few comments to Sakumo in the past about Kakashi being way ahead of his age. The elder Hatake just laughed and brushed the blonde off stating he was the same at Kakashi’s age. 

“Kakashi, don't make me carry you into that school.” 

“I’m not going!” Kakashi’s shouts were muffled by the couch cushion. Shikaku sighed and used the last tool in his negotiation arsenal. 

“You know, I bet Gai is already there, and learning so much from his peers. It would be unfortunate if you fell behind.” The Nara shrugged and walked away. He heard a groan and then Kakashi’s little feet padding behind him. 

“I know so much already. It’s pointless.” 

“Peer learning is important too. Remember what I said last night?” Shikaku packed Kakashi’s bento - he saw the dog prints on the side of the box and the Nara couldn’t resist. 

“Yeah but wouldn’t it be a waste for me to sit in class?” Shikaku was now making sure Kakashi had a jacket on because it was cold out and they didn’t need to nurse a cold. 

“No, because you are five and they can’t assign you to a team or any missions yet.” Shikaku was putting shoes on Kakashi’s feet, trying to rush the kid along. Kakashi was using Shikaku’s shoulders to keep his balance, the little Hatake’s tiny fingers digging into his bone. 

Shikaku grabbed Kakashi’s hand and they walked outside together. 

“Yeah, but I can do cat rescue missions.” Kakashi’s face was twisted in thought, not paying attention to what they were doing. 

“Gotta be taller than three feet for that one.” The Nara was making things up now. He was contemplating on making it an actual law just in case Kakashi found out he lied again. 

“No way! That’s not fair! How will I earn a paycheck?” 

“Kakashi, you’re five.” 

“You keep saying that as if it  _ means _ something to me.” Kakashi looked up at Shikaku as they walked towards the school. Shikaku smirked, seeing the school gates getting close. They stopped at the opening and Shikaku knelt down. 

“You are already cared for, you don’t need a paycheck. If you want money I can give you some. For now I need you to focus on making friends.” Shikaku gestured towards the school before placing the dog print bento in his adopted son’s arms. “I meant observing your peers for weakness and strengths.” 

“You tricked me.” Kakashi pouted. 

“KA-KA-SHI!” Gai jumped out from behind a nearby bush, nearly scaring Shikaku. Kakashi didn’t even flinch.

“I could feel your chakra from my house Gai.” 

Gai blinked and then smiled. “You knew I was here? So cool!” 

Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked back at Shikaku who was now standing up. The Nara ruffled Kakashi’s hair and mouthed an apology before engaging in conversation with Gai. 

“Kakashi is going back to school. I think he forgot where his classroom was at.” The betrayal on Kakashi’s face was priceless as Gai grabbed Kakashi’s free hand - pulling him towards the school with an enthusiastic speech about rivalry and blueberries. 

“Your memory would be so much better, Kakashi, if you had a nice handful of blueberries as a snack! Papa gives me a whole bowl when I get home!” Gai pulled Kakashi into the school and the pair disappeared from Shikaku’s sight. 

“Sorry if my son was a little loud.” Dai apologized to Shikaku as if there was a real issue. 

“No! It’s okay. It’s nice to see Kakashi with a friend.” Shikaku had never had a single conversation with the man dubbed as the Perpetual Genin. The Nara - at his young age - outranked the grown man in front of him and somehow he felt lesser. 

Could be the height. Dai stood at 6 feet with massive muscles to match. 

“Ah, Sakumo said the same thing. I was worried about him after the loss of his father but I can barely afford caring for Gai let alone Kakashi. I think he knew that so he never asked for help.” Dai sounded disappointed in himself. 

“I can promise you that even if you had the money he still wouldn't ask. He stopped trusting anyone after Sensei’s death.” 

Dai looked at Shikaku and then motioned for him to step closer. Shikaku complied, leaning in close. 

“Gai saw a few fights Kakashi had gotten into with the other Jonin. Some were really awful. I had to jump in once and he wasn’t too happy about it. I don’t know why everyone hates Kakashi. Sakumo was a real hero.” Dai looked around to make sure no one heard him before pulling away and shrugging. “He’s a tough kid but I’m glad you are caring for him. If you need help I’m here and so is Gai!” Dai gave the Nara a thumbs up and then left. 

Shikaku spent the walk to his office fuming over the potential of people attacking a child. Not that it was really out of the realm of possibility, people got cruel really fast when the war was in full swing. One murmur of a rumor can blow out of proportion leaving families in the dark. 

“Shikaku!” Inoichi shouted, breaking the Nara out of his thoughts. The blonde was waiting for Shikaku at the Hokage Tower entrance. “Did you hear about Danzo getting arrested?” 

“Ibiki hinted at it.” 

“He killed Sakumo.” Inoichi placed a hand on Shikaku’s shoulder. “The Hokage is livid but I think it’s a front.” Inoichi whispered the last part. The Yamanaka would know about the involvement of the Hokage just from interrogating Danzo. 

“So you’re warning me then?” Shikaku stepped closer to the Hokage’s office. He had to walk past it to get to his own. 

“Stay quiet, avoid his wrath, have a fun day!” Inoichi’s smile was full of poison as he slithered away from Shikaku’s dangerous shadows. 

“Idiot.” Shikaku mumbled as he sped past Hiruzen’s open door. 

“Shikaku!” Hiruzen shouted at him once again, causing the hairs on the back of Shikaku’s neck to rise. 

“Yes sir?” The Nara peeked his head in the doorway, hoping it was just for a passing comment.

“Come inside.” Hiruzen wasn’t smoking his pipe or smiling. Inoichi wasn’t lying. Shikaku meandered inside the room and stood as close to the desk as he cared to. 

“I hear that you put Kakashi back in school?” Hiruzen’s face was stony. 

“Yes. He needs the structure and peer interaction.” Shikaku nodded. 

“It will invalidate his Genin status.” 

“Okay.” 

“Shikaku it's important for him to go out of the field and learn. I had Namikaze Minato as his teacher.” 

“With all due respect Lord Hokage, he’s my ward and I’ll do what I think is right for him.” Shikaku had heard no ill will towards Minato, they went to school together. However, the man was classified as a weapon and his bounty was so high they didn’t bother listing the monetary value on other villages black books. Not the guy Shikaku felt safe putting his new son with. 

Hiruzen sighed and rested his chin on his steepled fingers. “You are putting me in a predicament.” 

“I’m not budging.” Shikaku wanted Kakashi to be a happy kid, to act like his age while he still can. Before Konoha sucked him dry. 

Hiruzen didn’t like the answer but it’s not like he had a choice. Shikaku was the legal guardian now and the Nara knew he couldn’t legally force his hand. “Fine. He will have to retest.” 

“I’m sure he’ll pass it with flying colors a second time.” Shikaku smiled. He was on a roll so he continued to test the man in front of him. “Sakumo should be in the main cemetery, now that his death is ruled a murder.” 

Hiruzen’s face was full of anger but his tone was stilted. “It would cost too much to move him.” 

“I’ll pay.” 

The Hokage let out a frustrated sigh. “I will clear his name and move him but it will take some time.” 

“As long as it happens.” Shikaku kept his smile and bowed, leaving the now seething Hokage to his own work. He let the momentum of the conversation carry him through the slow morning. 

He buried himself in his work, completely forgetting that Kakashi was out of school at 4 pm. 

“Hey! Father-of-the-Year, you left me at the school.” Kakashi threw his bento up on the desk and climbed the chair opposite of Shikaku’s. The Nara looked at the clock and saw he was just fifteen minutes late. 

“Okay, Biggest Pain-in-the-Ass, you couldn’t survive for twenty minutes?” Shikaku snorted. 

“Yeah probably. I was just excited to get picked up. Dad used to do it when he was home.” Kakashi sighed and rested his chin on the desktop. 

“Sorry little fawn, I’ll try and get you every day if I’m not in a meeting.” Shikaku patted the kid’s head. “How was class?” 

“Boring. We were going over chakra natures. Stuff I already know.” Kakashi added his whole body into the next sigh he released. 

“A little dramatic aren’t we?”

“We went outside twice, once for recess and the other for sparing. I was paired with Gai.” Kakashi sat up and looked at Shikaku. “I let him win.” 

Shikaku stopped his work to match Kakashi’s glance. “Why?” 

“Some kids were being mean and I thought that if he won they’d leave him alone.” 

“Did they?” 

“Yeah, instead of teasing him they laid into me, shoving me against a tree at recess. Anko and Kurenai stepped in to help until the teacher realized what was going on.” Kakashi rolled his shirt sleeve up, showing a large bruise. 

Shikaku took Kakashi’s arm, inspecting it. 

“It’s fine though because now they won’t mess with Gai and I asked the teacher to pair me with the one that did this so I can get him back.” Kakashi giggled. “I also made a few more friends. Asuma invited me over for a play date. I don’t know what that is but I think it’s good? Gai was invited too.”

Shikaku laughed. Hiruzen will enjoy hearing about that day over and over from Asuma. “It’s when you go over to someone’s house and play.” 

“Play what?” Kakashi scrunched his face up in confusion. 

“Anything. Inoichi, Choza, and I used to play Shinobi, tag, or hide and seek.” 

“You used to  _ play _ Shinobi?” Kakashi shook his head. Shikaku flicked the kid’s forehead, making Kakashi giggle. 

“We weren’t Genin yet. Which actually brings me to something else.” Shikaku didn’t want Kakashi to be upset over the news of his demotion, but he deserved to know. “You aren’t a Genin anymore.”

The Hatake’s face was unreadable. “Why?” 

“I put you back in school. That disqualified your results.” Shikaku stood up and walked over to Kakashi, ready to grab him if he started crying. Instead Kakashi took a deep breath and shrugged. 

“I wanted Dad to see me as a Genin and get the Ninken. Now that I don’t have to worry about impressing Dad, I can go at my own pace. Besides, it’s not like I can’t pass the lame test again.” Kakashi reached out and grabbed Shikaku’s arm, pulling him closer and into a hug. 

“Are you sure?” Shikaku looked down at the kid who nodded. 

“Yeah. Thanks to you I don't have to think too much about my future. I’ll let you handle it.” 

Shikaku didn't want to get choked up over this but he couldn’t help it. He’s only had Kakashi for a week and he’s ready to die for him. He would’ve died for the kid back when Sakumo was alive but now it’s different. Kakashi had burrowed himself into Shikaku’s heart. 

“I promise I will make sure you succeed and have fun.”

“Thank you Shikaku.” Kakashi pulled away and then smacked the Nara in the chest, startling him. “I want ramen for dinner. You owe me.” 

Just like that Shikaku was prepared to leave him at the ramen stand. 

“Hey! Come on I’m hungry!” Kakashi was out the door, leaving Shikaku to lock his office up and chase after the kid. 


End file.
